Pregnant
by He's the love of my life
Summary: Pregnant, what a way to start my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Even worse is being a pregnant man. This is my first story. Warnings: MPREG Slash, don't like, don't read! Mild Ron Bashing in first couple of chap. He will get nicer later.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters.**

Pregnant, what a way to start my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Even worse is being a pregnant man. Luckily, I was not forced to spend my summer holiday with my _family_, or something may have happened to the baby. Saying my uncle is not fond of me or magic is like saying that Voldemort just needs a timeout. Then again, if I was with my _family _over the summer, I would not be pregnant now. The worst thing about being pregnant is other than me no one knows. I cannot tell the other father; he decided at the end of last year for some reason that we can no longer be together. Well, that is not fair; he does have a very good reason. He is a spy for the light side, and if it got back to Voldemort that we were in a relationship, he would be killed. So I am alone in this for now. I will tell my friends soon, I would have told them as soon as I found out, but I was in a safe house and was not allowed any contact with anyone other than my wonderful bodyguard. I was lucky I got to spend the time with my godfathers Sirius and Remus. Sirius had been cleared at the Department of Mysteries when Pettigrew was captured.

I was going to have a hard time explaining how I even get pregnant, since I was not supposed to have seen anyone other than the two. On the full moon, Sirius and Remus had to leave, so he told me he was forced to come and stay with me, but I found out later that shockingly enough he volunteered. Since everyone else thinks he hates me they were shocked enough to agree. Somehow, after arguing, we ended up in bed together. And two months later, I realized I was pregnant, two weeks later I am sitting here on the train trying to keep the contents of my stomach in my stomach. "Harry, are you sure you are alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," I mutter. "Its just motion sickness."

"You have never had motion sickness before." Ron said frowning.

"That was because before I had at least sometime in a car. This summer I did not, I spent it locked up in a cottage, not even allowed outside." I snarled.

"Oh," Hermione said, "why don't you close your eyes and try to sleep until we get there?"

I did not respond just laid down on the seat closing my eyes. As I was about to fall asleep, the face of the man I love came to mind and it was all I could do not to sob his name, Severus.

**AN:**

**I know this is very short, it will get longer after this. I have a hard time writing in first person. So after this chapter it will be in third person. Just to put it out there this is disregarding parts (or all) of OOtP, HBP, and DH (Or any parts of any of the stories that I feel did not go with my story.) Obviously, Severus, Sirius, and Dumbledore are still alive! Because they should not have died! That was just wrong! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters. I am just borrowing them and will return them to their original owner.**

Chapter 1:

Severus Snape looked over the school and fought to keep his eyes away from the Gryffindor 7th years, or one 7th year to be exact. While watching over the hall he listened intently to Minerva and Poppy's conversation. "She said he has never been sick before."

"Well, send him down to the infirmary and I will look him over." Poppy replied.

"Hmph, when has it ever been that easy to send Harry Potter to the infirmary? If I told him that there was something going on down there, oh he would rush off, but if I told him you wanted to check to see what is wrong he wouldn't go." Minerva said chuckling. Severus hid a grin with his hand, and for a second let his eyes drift over to Harry. He was shocked to catch Harry's eyes looking at him. After a moment, Severus looked away. For the rest of the welcoming feast Severus worried about Harry. He looked sick and sad. Severus wanted nothing more to check on him, but he could not without suspicion.

The next day in the 7th year's potion class, Severus ran his eyes over Harry and decided he looked better today; maybe he had just had an off day the day before. "Today we will be making a sleeping draught; the instructions are on the board." Severus looked toward Draco and Pansy Parkinson's table, "Miss. Parkinson since you are expecting, I would recommend letting Draco prepare the first 6 ingredients. They will be harmful to the baby."

Severus knew several of the 7th years ended up pregnant every year and wanted everyone who was pregnant even those who were not willing to share the news yet knew to be careful. Severus heard whispers and turned to two of the Gryffindors who were whispering frantically amongst themselves.

Harry was trying to convince Hermione to do the first part of the ingredients for him. "Why?" Hermione whispered.

"I will tell you after class I promise just please, do this for me?" Harry whispered back. He had to get her to agree before Severus came over to find out what they were whispering about.

"Harry, I will not do the whole potion by myself." Hermione whispered frowning at him.

"I'm not asking you to, just please do this I promise I will explain after class." Harry whispered, "Don't mention this to Ron alright?"

"And what are two parts of the Golden Trio whispering about over here?" Severus asked from in front of their table.

"Harry was asking me. Ouch," Hermione said. Harry had kicked her to make her stop talking.

"What?" Severus sneered down at them. He glanced quickly towards Harry.

"I was asking which ingredients she wanted to prepare and which ones she would like for me to prepare." Harry said quickly. "So that we were not preparing the same ingredients at the same time."

"Hmm, 5 points from Gryffindor for talking in class." Severus said before walking away. The Slytherins snickered from their side of the room. "And Mr. Potter stay after class."

After everyone had left the class, Severus waved his wand and the door closed and a silencing ward was placed around the class, "Now, what were you two really talking about?" Severus moved to stand in front of Harry.

"The ingredients, sir." Harry said keeping his eyes away from Severus eyes.

"Harry, come on don't do this," Severus said running a hand over his face, "You know why I had to end this. Please don't make it harder by shutting me out."

"I know, and I'm not trying to really I'm not. It's just easier for me if I try to go back to thinking of you as my teacher." Harry said.

"Can you do that?" Severus asked interested, "I am having a hard time remembering that you are my student. I keep seeing you laid across my bed arching against me, your body flushed and begging for me to…"

"STOP!" Harry said ignoring his body's reaction to Severus words, "Please don't do this. You said it was over, and you were right, it's safer for you if we are not together."

"When this war is over," Severus started.

"It may not be over for a long time, and we may not survive." Harry said, "May I go now, please, I have another class soon."

Severus nodded and Harry ran from the class. After he was gone, Severus said to the room, "I don't want us to be over either."

Harry was sitting in front of the fire that night with his friends when Hermione said, "You need a date."

"What?" Harry said turning to face her.

"Well, you can't stay single forever. Why not date now?" Ginny said with a grin, "I know several guys who are interested in you."

"Wait, what do you mean guys?" Ron asked.

"Anyone I dated would be a target for Voldemort." Harry said sighing not hearing Ron.

"Well, at least ask someone to go with you to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Hermione said, "We could double date."

"I don't know," Harry said.

"I know who you should ask to!" Ginny said, "Eric from Ravenclaw has been eyeing you and I heard him today in the hall saying he wanted to ask you out."

Harry thought about it for a moment before sighing, "So do I ask him, or have you already asked for me?"

"I, err, already asked," Hermione said with a sheepish grin, "How did you know?"

"This conversation was a little too convenient." Harry said grinning. "Fine, I'll go."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you asked Eric? Why isn't Harry going to date Ginny?" Ron asked finally getting attention from the group.

"Because Harry is gay." Ginny said with a frown at him, "You know that Ron."

"But…..no he isn't." Ron said frowning at them. "Harry, you told me you were not sure."

"No, I told you I was gay, you asked if I was sure I didn't like girls, I told you since I had never been interested in girls, I was fairly confident I was gay. You replied that well obliviously I was unsure." Harry said with a grin. "But I am confident that I am gay."

"But you have been sharing a room with us guys!" Ron gasped out.

Harry frowned at him, but Ginny sighed, "Get over it Ron, Dean and Seamus are gay too." Ron glared at them before standing and walking away from them.

That weekend Harry walked with Eric down to Hogsmeade and found himself talking about cars. Eric was a half blood and his father owned a mechanic shop. "I was going to buy a car over the summer if I stayed at my relatives' house, but I was not able to." Harry told him.

"I have a motorcycle, much easier to take care of than a car." Eric told him with a grin.

Harry grinned back, "Someday, I might buy one for myself, they are pretty awesome. So where to first?"

"How about Zonkos?" Eric said, "It's not as cool as the Weasley's store, but I like it anyway."

"Sounds great," The pair wondered the store for a while, while Harry bought several boxes of candy, "If I don't have plenty I will not get any, my dorm mates will eat it all before I do!" Harry said laughing.

"I know what you mean, my mother sent me some cookies, and my dorm mates ate them all before I even got one!" Eric said shaking his head. They walked around the corner and Harry was looking at Eric as he ran into someone. He knew whom it was immediately by the feel of the body pressed against his.

"Potter, watch were you are going!" Severus snapped down at him.

"I'm sorry professor," Harry said stepping away from him.

"Sorry, Professor Snape, we will go." Eric took his hand and pulled him away, "Come on, Harry, let's go meet your friends, and eat dinner. I am glad they 'allowed' us time alone for our date," Eric said laughing, "I wish we could have had lunch by ourselves."

"Sorry, Hermione is like that, she makes plans and doesn't consult anyone else." Harry said with a grin. He glanced over his shoulder at Severus one more time. He was glancing between the two of them with a glare on his face. Harry and Eric entered the Three Broomsticks and met up with Hermione and Ron. Harry enjoyed lunch even though Ron was being a prat. He was not interested in Eric; he was a nice guy, but not Harry's type. After lunch, they headed back to the castle. Eric kept trying to take Harry's hand and Harry would not let him.

Hermione and Ron left Eric and Harry in front of the Entrance Hall. "Listen, Harry, I really like you," Eric said.

"I like you to, but I really shouldn't be dating, anyone who dates me is at risk from Voldemort." Harry said frowning Eric flinched at the name. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright, I understand, maybe though; we can still go on another date?" Eric said smiling. Harry grinned up at him. Eric glanced around before leaning in and kissing Harry.

Harry was too shocked to move until he heard, "Twenty points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." The boys jerked away from each other. "Mr. Cummins back to your common room. Mr. Potter come with me."

"Professor Snape, I kissed him," Eric said, "Please give me the detention instead."

"Alright, Mr. Cummins, two nights detention with Filtch. Mr. Potter, come with me." Severus said turning and heading down the hall. Eric looked shocked. Harry smiled up at him, "Now, Mr. Potter." Harry turned and ran down the hall to catch up with him. When they were in Severus office, he slammed the door shut and warded the room. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"No," Harry said. "We went on a date, I am single, and I am allowed to do that."

Severus frowned and walked towards Harry who walked backwards away from him until he was standing pressed against the door. "You are not allowed to date, you are mine, no one else should be kissing you." Severus leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Harry's. Harry moaned and leaned into the kiss. Severus lifted Harry and wrapped his legs around his waist. Their erections pressed firmly against each other. "Mine."

**(I deleted sex scene here….If you want the sex scene email me and I will email it to you)**

Severus rested his head against Harry's shoulder. After a few moments, Severus pulled out of Harry and lowered his feet to the ground. "I shouldn't have done that." Severus whispered against Harry's head.

"It doesn't change anything does it?" Harry said closing his eyes to hide the tears.

"Harry, it can't, it's too dangerous." Severus said. Harry nodded but did not open his eyes, Severus sighed and waved his wand and they were both cleaned and dressed again.

"Am I free to go, Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, you are free to go," Severus whispered. Harry turned and fled from the office. Severus heard his sob as he ran down the hall. Severus slammed the door shut before pacing around the room. After a few moments, he punched the door cracking his knuckles. "Damn it!" Severus muttered. He moved to sit down at his desk wondering what it was that was different about Harry his body seemed different.

Harry ran though the common room ignoring the stares he was getting. He was sure his face was red and he knew that they could tell he was crying. He ran to his room, being head boy did have the benefits have having his own room. He closed the door and laid down on his side on the bed. Harry would have loved to burry his face in the pillow and cry, but even in his distressed state, he was being careful of his baby and staying on his side. Hermione and Ginny watched him run though the room shocked. When they had seen him an hour earlier he had been laughing and having fun. "I'll kill him." Ginny said standing and heading for the door.

"Ginny!" Hermione said. "Don't you think we should find out what happened first before you go and try to kill Eric?"

"Harry never cries!" Ginny said gesturing towards the stairs where Harry had just disappeared, "He must have done something really bad, and I am going to find out what."

"Lets talk to Harry first and see what is going on," Hermione suggested. "I don't want us getting expelled. However, I will be right beside you if he has done something."

They headed upstairs and knocked on Harry's door, "Go away, Mione and Ginny!"

The two shared an amused glance, "Harry, we are coming in." Hermione said.

They walked in and closed the door behind them. The pair moved to the bed kicking off their shoes and climbing in on either side of Harry, "What happened?" Ginny asked, "What did he do?"

"He is such an asshole, one minute he wants me, the next he doesn't. He is stringing me along!" Harry said suddenly.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Hermione asked.

"NO!" Harry said shocked.

"Harry, what did Eric do?" Hermione asked.

"Eric? What are you talking about?" Harry said confused

"You came up here crying, we assumed it was about Eric, since you were just with him." Ginny said.

"No, it wasn't Eric, it was….never mind, I can't talk about this." Harry said sighing. "Sorry, I can't right now."

"Harry, while we are here where it is quiet and private, you said you would tell me why you couldn't work with those ingredients the other day." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I promise you I will tell you, right now, I just want to sleep and forget this day." Harry said, "Can we talk about this later?"

Hermione looked like she was going to protest. "Yeah, we can talk later," Ginny said pulling her out of the bed, "Sleep, I will stop by the kitchens later and bring you some food."

When they were in the hall Hermione said to Ginny, "Why did you pull me out of there? We need to find out what is going on?"

"We will, but something happened between the time that we left Harry and the time he got to the room, and he isn't ready to tell us. So we go find Eric and find out what the hell happened." Ginny said grinning.

"You are brilliant." Hermione said with a grin. They ran from the tower to the great hall. Instead of going to the Gryffindor table, they moved to the Ravenclaw table and Hermione tapped Eric on the shoulder. "Eric, can we talk to you in private for a moment."

"Sure," Eric said. When they were alone, Eric said, "Listen, tell Harry I am sorry, I tried to get him out of the detentions with Snape."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"He didn't tell you?" at their headshakes Eric said, "Snape caught us kissing in the entrance hall, actually he caught me kissing Harry. He took points and made Harry go with him. I tried to tell him that it was my fault and to give me the detentions. He gave me detentions but still made Harry go with him."

"We were just wondering, Harry came back to the common room upset and he wouldn't tell us what happened." Hermione said.

Eric went back to his dinner and Ginny said, "Ok, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I guess we wait for him to tell us."

That week the two watched Harry as he silently went though his classes. He was sick a couple of times and Hermione was starting to get worried. When Tuesday's potion class rolled around Harry told her, "Tell Professor Snape, that I am sick, I can't make it to class." Hermione looked ready to protest but it was obvious that Harry really was sick.

"Why don't you go see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione said.

"If I'm not better soon I will." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head and headed to class, while Harry went and laid down. This was the only class that Ron was not in with them, so Hermione had the table to herself.

"Miss Granger, where is Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"He is sick, Professor Snape." Hermione said. "He was going to lie down; if he isn't better this afternoon he was going to the infirmary."

Severus was doubtful that Harry was sick, he decided that Harry must be avoiding him, and dropped it. After class, Severus went to see Minerva, "One of your lions decided to skip class today."

"Who?" Minerva said shocked.

"Harry Potter," Severus said.

"I had Harry in the class before he was supposed to go to potions, he was ill Severus. I assure you if he didn't come to class he had a reason." Minerva said.

"He was really ill?" Severus asked shocked.

"Yes, he ran from the class vomiting." Minerva said frowning. "I have asked him repeatedly to go to the infirmary he will not. If he is not better soon I will put him in a body bind and levitate him to the infirmary."

Severus smirked, "I would like to see that."

"I will let you help me at this rate." Minerva said shaking her head.

"When he is better, I will arrange for him to make up the potion he missed today." Severus said turning and leaving the room. He felt worry over Harry but shook it off, he had a stomach virus and would be better soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters.**

Chapter 2:

The next day, despite still feeling bad Harry went back to class. He was getting suspicious looks from people when he said he felt fine. Harry was grateful that no one had seen him vomiting that morning. Thankfully, it seemed the morning sickness to be settling to just first thing in the morning. Before long, everyone would know what was wrong. He knew he would need to go see Madam Pomfrey soon to make sure everything was all right, but decided to put it off for another week. Friday changed those plans. It was his first potion class since he had had sex with Severus against his office door, the weekend prior.

Harry took his seat and met Severus eyes for a moment before glancing back down at the table. Harry checked the list of ingredients for anything he should be avoiding, when he was sure there was nothing he started working on his potion. If Harry had been paying attention he would have noticed that Pansy was not in the room, the fumes from the potion would make a pregnant person faint, and everyone else could become lightheaded. Severus watched Harry, he knew he had been sick and was worried the fumes from the potion would bother him. They were halfway though the potion when Hermione asked Harry to grab something from the cabinet. As Harry walked past Draco's potion, he noticed that Draco was farther along than they were. Harry smelled the fumes and grabbed the side of Draco's desk. Draco looked up surprised and caught Harry as he collapsed.

"Professor!" Draco shouted out as he lowered Harry to the ground. Severus turned and was surprised to see Harry passed out. "He just collapsed as he walked by my desk.

"Stupid Gryffindor!" Severus snarled. He moved to Harry's side, "Did he hit his head when he fell?"

"No, I was able to catch him before he hit the ground." Draco said. By this point, everyone in the room was watching them. Severus growled and waved his hand banishing all the potions in the room and the fumes.

"Class dismissed." Everyone hurried from the room except for Draco and Hermione. Harry started coming around. "Wake up Potter." Harry opened his eyes and met Severus eyes. "You are obviously not over whatever you have had, Potter. Miss Granger, help Potter to the infirmary."

"Yes sir," Hermione replied as she helped Harry from the floor. She looked at Draco, "Draco, thank you for catching him. When he is more conscious, he will probably thank you too."

Draco did not say anything but watched as they left the room. He looked at his godfather, "I know we can't be friends with them while you and father are spies, but I couldn't let him hit the ground."

"You did well Draco, thank you." Severus said with a nod, "I was impressed with your reflexes. If anyone comments on it, tell them that it was a spur of the moment action and you did not think about who it was collapsing."

"Thank you, sir." Draco said.

Hermione started towards the infirmary with Harry in tow. "Mione, just take me to my room. I want to sleep."

"No, Snape will kill you, and then come after me," Hermione replied. When she got him to the infirmary, she sat him on a bed and went to retrieve Madame Pomfrey.

After explaining what had happened Madame Pomfrey said, "I will be with him in a moment, you can go to your next class, Miss Granger."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she moved back towards Harry. "She will be here in a minute; I have to go to class. I will see you after class."

Harry waited until she was out of the room before sneaking out of the infirmary and to the room of requirements. He knew the first place people would look for him would be his room, and he just wanted to sleep. After a nap, he slowly made his way to the great hall.

Towards the end of dinner, Severus glanced towards the Gryffindor table before turning towards Madame Pomfrey. "So what ended up being wrong with Mr. Potter?"

Madame Pomfrey sent a glare towards the Gryffindor, "I wouldn't know, he left before I could look him over."

Severus saw red and stood from the table. "He will be in the infirmary in a few moments." He walked down from the teachers table and started towards Harry, "Mr. Potter, I believe I told you to go the infirmary."

"I did go, I just didn't stay. You didn't tell me to stay." Harry said cheekily.

Severus glared, "Let's go, Mr. Potter. Madame Pomfrey is waiting for you."

"No," Harry said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at Severus. "I am not going." Harry knew he could not go to the infirmary with Severus; he could not risk him finding out about the baby.

Severus took a deep breath and started to tell him how childish he was being. He realized that everyone in the hall was watching the two of them. "Mr. Potter, either you will walk, or I will bind you and force you to go."

"No thank you, I'm fine." Harry said. Severus pulled his wand and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I am not going."

"Harry Potter, go!" Hermione hissed at him. She did not want him to get into a fight with a professor and be expelled. This professor had been trying to expel him since his first day.

"I am not a child to be told what to do. By either of you." Harry said meeting Severus eyes. "If I do not wish to go to the infirmary, then I will not go."

Severus leaned forward and hissed at him, "Either you go, or I will have her check you here."

Harry glared at him, "You wouldn't."

Severus drew his wand. "Madame Pomfrey." Severus said. Harry's eyes widened at him. Severus gave a smirk, "Are you ready to walk now?"

Harry stood and walked from the hall. When they were in the hall, Harry glared at him. When he was seated on a bed in the infirmary, Harry said, "I'm here, you can go now."

"I don't think so, last time you snuck away from here." Severus stood a little bit away and watched as Poppy did an exam. Poppy looked over at him and decided he must be staying to make sure that Harry did not leave before being examined.

"Mr. Potter, when were you going to come and see me?" Poppy asked him gently.

"Soon, I knew that I needed to, I just wasn't ready to face the results." Harry glanced over her shoulder before whispering, "Will you please place a privacy ward up so we can speak freely." Severus frowned as he watched, wishing he could hear what was wrong. He spent the next few minutes wondering what the cryptic comments meant.

"Harry, who is the father?" Poppy asked him.

"I'm not ready to say," Harry said.

"No more potion class for you, as well as DADA, theoretical only." Poppy said. "I have to tell your teachers."

"NO!" Harry said frantically, "Please don't tell anyone."

"I have to; they have to know why you can not participate in some of the lessons." Poppy said.

"I will take care of it, I promise. Pansy is still taking potions and is pregnant. Remus is teaching DADA, I can explain it to him and he will understand. I will just continue like I have been in potions." Harry said, "Please, if Voldemort finds out I am pregnant I will be in danger."

Poppy flinched at the name but nodded. "I understand. Talk to your potion partner and explain that you are not to be touching ANY of the ingredients for the next two weeks. If I catch you touching them, I will tell who ever is in your class."

"Understood." Harry told her. Despite what Madame Pomfrey said, he kept the secret to himself, for just a little while longer. In DADA, he did not have any problems. Harry told Remus that he was still recovering from his illness and was not strong enough to participate. When potions class came around Tuesday of the next week Harry was nervous, he could not let Severus find out he was pregnant. Harry looked over the list and Hermione prepared the ingredients that he could not touch. Harry worked on ingredients that he was sure were safe. When the classroom door opened, Harry did not turn sure it was a late student.

"Harry James Potter, what did I tell you?" Madame Pomfrey said from beside him. Harry froze and glanced up at her. "You are not supposed to be touching ingredients!""Madame Pomfrey," Severus said from the front of the classroom. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is a problem. Harry is not supposed to be touching any ingredients for potions until I give him the clear, they could be harmful to the baby!" Madame Pomfrey said.

Severus turned quickly to look at Harry. "He is pregnant?" Severus asked frowning at Harry.

"Yes, 3 1/2 months to be exact." she replied.

Severus glared at him, "You imbecile! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I…."Harry tried. He looked around worriedly. "Ummm."

"You could have hurt yourself or the baby!" Severus growled at him. "Did you not want the baby?"

Harry looked shocked, "That isn't it at all! I wasn't ready for everyone to know!"

"So you put yourself and the baby in danger?" Severus said standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Not exactly, I haven't touched anything that could be harmful." Harry said lowering his eyes.

"The potion we are brewing today can be harmful! Damn it Harry! What were you thinking? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Severus said. Everyone was watching wide-eyed trying to figure out why the potion master was so angry.

"Don't you get angry at me!" Harry said losing his temper. He stood up and poked his finger in his chest, "You broke up with me, remember? Not the other way around! I would have told you, but you decided we were done!"

"Wait a minute! You two were dating?" Hermione asked.

The whole classroom looked on in shock. Harry glanced around the room in shock before gasping and running from the room, "Harry!" Severus said. "Poppy watch the class please." Severus turned and ran after him,


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Severus caught Harry in front of his office. He grabbed his arm, pulled him into the office, and warded the door. "Harry, why didn't you come and tell me?"

"Stop," Harry said pulling his arm away. "We were safer this way. Voldemort will know now, and we will both be at risk!"

"I will protect us!" Severus said, "You could have put yourself in serious risk!"

"I haven't done anything that Pansy has not in class! I was careful!" Harry yelled. "I wasn't going to risk my baby!"

"There are several differences between you and Miss Parkinson." Severus told him moving to stand in front of him, "I could care less what happens to her child. The only ones who care are the Malfoys and Parkinsons! There are things I do not want someone who is pregnant with _my _child to be exposed too! For example, the sleeping draughts potion that you were working on, the ingredients are safe enough. But the fumes could make you sleepy, which could cause you to fall! Hell, Harry, you fainted in class the other day! What if you had hit your head when you fell?"

"Severus, really?" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Aren't you being a bit dramatic there?"

"And what if the fumes cause damage to the child? Birth defects are common enough without being exposed to fumes during pregnancy!" Severus continued his rant, "You continued playing Quiditch and DADA as well! Both are extremely dangerous! Think about how many times you have fallen off your broom during games. Or what if you had been hit by a hex during class. You share a class with Slytherins, Harry! Honestly, some of them are already Death Eaters! They could have taken a chance to get you while…" The knock on the door interrupted Severus's rant.

They both turned towards the knock on the door, before Severus could answer Dumbledore walked in. "Hello my boys."

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," Harry said moving to slightly to the side.

"Headmaster, to what do we owe this honor?" Severus said. He wanted to get back to his conversation with Harry. Severus was still furious at Harry. He had put himself at risk.

"Yes, I received a frantic patronus from Poppy. She told me I needed to get to come down because she was afraid that you were going to murder Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a smile. Severus glared at the man, was there nothing he did not find funny.

"As you can see, she was mistaken. If you will excuse us, Headmaster, Mr. Potter and I need to finish our discussion." Severus said.

"No, you want to finish your ranting at me!" Harry muttered. "I'm not a child, and do not need you to take care of me!"

"My boys, Poppy also informed me of the situation. Severus, is there a need for me to raise security for yourself as well as Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus sighed and ran his hand though his hair in frustration; before he answered the headmaster's question, he said to Harry quietly "We are not done with this."

"Yes, we are. I am not going to sit here and let you rant at me for something I was doing to protect the three of us!" Harry said quietly.

Severus glared at him, "Headmaster, I think it would be best if you did increase the security. After this class, you can be assured that I will be at risk. I am afraid my days as a spy are finished. Also, Mr. Potter will be thought to be weak now. Perhaps, he should be moved out of Gryffindor Tower? He can move into my quarters."

"NO!" Harry said. "I am tired of people making decisions for me! My opinion will be taken into account! I don't want to stay with you!"

"Harry," Severus started.

"NO!" Harry said firmly.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You will need to be moved out of the dormitory. Students who are pregnant are usually housed with the person who is the other parent. However, if this does not meet with your approval, I can find another roommate for you. Perhaps Sirius could come and stay with you. I know that he has been lonely with Remus and yourself here at the school."

"What about my opinion?" Severus asked. "Harry, I understand that you are angry with me, but I will worry about you if you only have your mutt to look after you." Harry started to correct Severus over his name calling when he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called him that. I know you are not going to want to jump back into a relationship with me, but stay in my rooms. At least this way when the baby comes, I will be there to help. Also, if you want Sirius to come and stay we can have another room added for him to stay as well."

Harry looked shocked at the offer, "But you hate Sirius."

"I love you more." Severus told him. Dumbledore watched them with a smile on his face.

Harry considered him for a moment, "I will stay with you, but I want my own room. Dumbledore, would it be possible for Sirius to stay here but with his own quarters, or maybe Remus would not mind sharing his rooms? I would like him around."

"Perhaps, I was thinking of hiring him on as Remus' assistant to help him during the full moon." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Now, you two need to get back to class. I am sure Poppy needs to get back to the infirmary."

Severus nodded his head, as they were walking down the hall, he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was worried, and I overreacted."

"I know, Sev," Harry said sighing. He leaned closer to Severus who grinned at him wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. When they reached the door, Severus stopped him.

"I know you what you said, but I need to do this," Severus said grinning before leaning down and capturing Harry's lips in a demanding kiss. For the second time in a matter of minutes, the door opening interrupted them. Several gasps and a chuckle broke them apart. "Back to your work!" Severus barked out.

Everyone's eyes went back to their potions. Poppy grinned at the pair, "So you didn't murder each other. Good, Mr. Potter, to the infirmary after classes today. Severus, I was coming to tell you that I need another batch of calming draughts please."

Harry felt the blush on his cheeks as he headed back to the table he shared with Hermione. "Oh no, Mr. Potter." Severus said stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "You are not working on this potion. Come." Severus steered him to the front of the class and seated him at his desk.

"Sev," Harry growled, "What did I just say about trying to control me?"

Severus frowned at him, "Professor Snape, Harry. You are not working on this potion it could be hazardous to you. Consider yourself lucky I am not putting wards around you." A couple of snickers could be heard from some of the Slytherins, which caused Harry to blush. Before Harry could respond, Severus said, "Twenty points from Slytherin."

"Professor Snape?" Pansy called.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Severus responded turning towards the class.

"Why is Harry not able to prepare the potion just because he is pregnant? I am pregnant and I have to make the potion."

"There is a difference, Miss Parkinson." She raised her eyebrow at him waiting for an answer. Severus looked to Harry before answering. Harry sighed but nodded, "I could care less what happens to your child, and my child is a different matter."

"So it is your child?" Eric asked. He looked crestfallen.

"Not that it is your concern Mr. Cummins, but yes, it's my child." Severus said. "Now back to your potion before you fail for the day." Severus turned back to Harry.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked him amused now.

"You, Mr. Potter, are going to relax." Severus told him quietly. "You have been ill, and need to recuperate. Tonight I will brew you a potion to help with the morning sickness. I'm assuming that is why you have been ill?"

"Thank you!" Harry said relieved, "had I known I could have taken something, I would have requested something from Poppy."

"Do not under any circumstances take any potions without consulting me first." Severus said with a frown. "I can make special brews that will not harm you; the ones from the infirmary have ingredients that could be harmful."

"Could be or would be?" Harry asked with a grin. "With you I had better make sure."

"Harry!" Severus hissed at him. Severus became aware that the class was watching them again. "All of you out!" Severus waved his wand and the cauldrons were empty. He waited, "The last one in here gets a detention!"

After that, they all rushed from the room. Harry frowned, "Hey, I am the last one in here!"

Severus smirked, "Yes, and now you have a detention. Granted you were getting one anyway."

"What for?" Harry asked.

"You can not call me Sev in class, as you are well aware!" Severus told him.

Harry pouted at him, "That's not fair! I'm pregnant and my emotions are crazy today!"

"Yes, I am aware of that fact which is why your detention will be spent napping in my office while I grade papers."

Harry shook his head, "You just want to keep an eye on me!"

"Yes, your godfather will be here tonight and will find out your pregnant. I want to make sure when he confronts you that he keeps his temper in check." Severus said, "The easiest way for that to happen is to keep you with me tonight."

Harry thought it over and realized what he was saying was true. Sirius was going to lose his temper, not at him, but at Severus. "I guess a united front would be the best way to deal with Sirius."

"Indeed." Severus said with a smirk, "What class do you have next?"

"Charms." Harry said, "I need to go before I'm late."

"Hmmm, give me a moment and I will write you an excuse." Severus said. Harry looked at him in shock as he took the parchment from him, "Harry, do be careful. No running, and watch out for stray hexes."

"I will, Sev, don't worry." Harry said with a grin.

"By the end of the day everyone will know that you are carrying my child, and it will cause problems for you." Severus told him. He kissed the top of his head, "I'll see you at dinner." Harry grinned at him as he ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters.**

Chapter 4

At the end of classes, Hermione and Ron cornered Harry on his way into the great hall, "You're pregnant?" Ron asked him shocked.

"Yes." Harry replied lifting his chin.

"By that snake?" Ron asked again getting angry. Harry just nodded his head. "How could you let that slimy git touch you?"

"Ronald!" Hermione said, "That is none of your business."

"Sirius will talk sense into you when he gets here. He will see to it that you get rid of that thing!" Ron yelled. Harry gaped at him and covered his stomach with both of his hands.

"NO!" Harry said shocked, "I won't!"

"You will not get a choice." Ron sneered at him, grabbing his arm.

"Weasel, leave him alone!" Draco Malfoy said coming to stand behind them.

"Walk away, Malfoy, this isn't your concern!" Ron said.

"Potter is carrying a snake; he is under the protection of Slytherin." Malfoy replied. "You are upsetting him and Professor Snape would not be happy with this situation."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, I will handle it from here." another voice said. Harry looked to see Sirius and Remus standing there.

"Of course, Professor Lupin. Sirius, it is good to see you again, cousin." Draco said with a smirk before turning and walking away.

"What is going on here?" Sirius asked.

"Cub, are you alright?" Remus asked. Harry looked ready to burst into tears.

"Sirius, you won't make me will you? Ron is wrong, right?" Harry asked him.

"Make you do what, pup?" Sirius asked shocked, "I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. You know that."

Harry looked worried still and Ron sneered at him as he shook him by his arm, "He doesn't know what you are talking about! As soon as you tell him, he will make you get rid of it!"

"That is enough, Mr. Weasley!" Remus growled out at him. It was close to the full moon and Ron was hurting his cub. Moony wanted to come out and protect his cub. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you will stop this instant!"

"What has gotten into me is he is pregnant!" Ron said pointing at Harry, "By Snape! Tell him he has to get rid of it!"

Remus and Sirius turned and glanced at Harry. Harry whimpered and took a step back. "Harry, are you really pregnant?" Sirius whispered. Harry nodded his head. "Snape is the other father?" Again, Harry nodded. Remus snarled and met Sirius' eyes; they turned as one and entered the great hall. Sirius yelling as he caught sight of him at the head table, "SNAPE!"

Harry took off running after them, "Please stop!" he was ignored by the pair. He grabbed Sirius' arm, "Please, Sirius, I'm begging you stop!"

"Let us take care of this cub." Remus said snarling.

"What is going on here?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"That man," Sirius said pointing towards Severus, "Got my godson pregnant!"

"Sirius, please, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Harry asked. Sirius glanced down at Harry and growled at the sight of his tears.

"Fine, let's go Snape!" Remus said grabbing his arm and trying to drag him out of the room.

"Remus let him go!" Harry said. Remus ignored him and continued dragging him. Sirius took Harry by his arm and pulled him along.

"Be careful with him, mutt!" Severus sneered as he saw Harry stumble.

"I can take care of my godson with out your assistance," Sirius said though his clenched teeth. Harry looked over his shoulder and was grateful to see Dumbledore, and McGonagall following them. Soon the six of them were standing in Remus' office. Severus jerked his arm away from him, and turned to Sirius.

"Release him, you are hurting him." Severus said quietly. Sirius glanced down and noticed more tears in Harry's eyes. When he let go of his arm Harry reached up and rubbed the spot where Sirius had been holding him. Harry moved to Severus.

"I swear I didn't tell them! Ron did, he was trying to convince Sirius to make me get rid of the baby! I won't, they can't make me, can they?" Harry rushed out. Severus pulled him into his arms. "They can't make me right?"

"No, they can not make you." Severus told him.

Remus and Sirius exchanged confused glances. "Pup, I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. But what the hell is going on?"

"It came to my attention today that Mr. Potter is carrying Professor Snape's child. From what I have been told they were in a relationship, but decided to end the relationship due to Voldemort interfering." Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes twinkling at everyone. Sirius glared at him, angry that the man could be happy when he godson was pregnant by a death eater! "After they ended their relationship, Harry discovered he was expecting."

"What spell did you use?" Sirius snarled. "Or was it a potion?"

"He didn't use anything!" Harry said with a frown.

"Harry James Potter," Sirius said quietly, "I asked you if you were in a relationship with anyone, and you told me no. I told you that if you were to let me know and I would make sure that precautions were put into place to assure that this situation did not occur! You are 17 and have a year of school left!"

"I know Sirius, I can handle it!" Harry said.

Sirius glared at him and then turned his glare to Severus, "This is your fault!"

"No it isn't!" Harry said.

"Harry," Severus said calmly, "It is my fault; I should not have encouraged a relationship between the two of us. However, Black, you have no input about it."

"He is my godson, Snape!" Sirius snarled. "I have every right to give input." At this, Sirius and Severus started insulting each other and Harry found himself pushed to the side by Sirius, "Move aside Harry!"

"Do not push him," Severus snarled.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. They both turned their eyes to him. He was crying, "Please both of you stop."

"Harry," Sirius said stepping towards him. Harry stepped away frowning at him, "Don't cry."

"Why can you two not get along?" Harry asked.

"Harry, he is a Death Eater!" Sirius said. Harry saw Remus nod his head from the corner of his eye.

"NO, he was a spy!" Harry said, "He will not be spying anymore, now that it is out about our relationship, he would be murdered on sight!"

"Harry," Remus said, "Despite that, we can not get along with him! I have no problem with Snape other than the fact that he was in a relationship with my 16 year old godson!"

"I pursued him!" Harry said blushing, "He turned me down so many times that I can not even begin to count!"

"Well, he should have continued to ignore you!" Sirius said glaring at Severus.

"He did! He gave all my detentions that I rightfully earned," Harry said glaring at Sirius, "To someone else, to stay away from me. Eventually, he had no choice but to take the detention! I will admit I used some Slytherin and Gryffindor tactics to get him to be in a relationship with me. But in the end the relationship began because I wanted it!"

"You don't know what you want, you're still a child!" Sirius said frowning.

"Did you not decide that you wanted to spend your life with Remus at 15? Did Dad not decide that he wanted to spend his life with my mum at 16? How is that any different?" Harry asked him.

"Actually if I am not mistaken, your father decided he wanted to spend his life with your mother during their first year," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Harry," Remus said sighing, "I would have no problems with this if he wasn't the same age as us!"

"You can't try to understand, even for me?" Harry asked him. "Please, this means so much to me."

"Harry, don't ask this of me," Sirius said running his hand though his hair.

"Why? Why is it so hard to believe that I care for him?" Harry said. Severus despite the situation felt hope, he now knew that Harry still cared for him. He would not take much effort on his part to get him back.

"Black," Severus said, "I will admit that what Harry said is mostly true, but he can not take the blame for our entire relationship. I should not have allowed it, but I will not say I am sorry. I do care for him, and no matter how you feel the fact remains that he is carrying my child. I will not be kept away from this baby because you do not like me."

"You don't get a choice!" Sirius ground out though his teeth.

"No, but I do." Harry said frowning at him. "This is my child, Sirius. I get a say in who is around him or her. I will not keep it away from Severus! It wouldn't be fair or right!"

"Harry," Remus said, "We wouldn't ask you to, but that does not mean that you have to be with him."

"I'm staying in his quarters, but I have my own room. It is for our safety as well as the fact that when the baby is here, Sev can take care of it while I am classes!" Harry yelled. "I am 17; I can make my own decisions!"

"Harry," Sirius started.

"NO! Either you can accept this or you cannot! There is no in between!" Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, I think it is time for us to separate and calm down. Why don't we meet in my office in an hour?" Dumbledore said catching everyone's attention.

Sirius sighed before turning and leaving the room without another word. Remus frowned and said, "We will be there. Harry, despite all of this you know we love you, right?"

Harry gave him a watery smile. Soon Harry was left alone with Severus. Severus pulled him into his arms. "This did not go the way I thought it would." Harry muttered.

Severus snorted, "Oh, you thought they would be thrilled, did you?"

"No, but I was not planning to tell them who the father was." Harry said sighing pulling away from him and sitting down.

Severus glared at him, "Where you not going to let me know?"

"You would have been the only one who knew." Harry said frowning, "I was trying to keep you safe!"

"What about you?" Severus asked him with a frown. "Who would have kept you safe?"

"I can take care of myself." Harry said.

"As can I!" Severus ground out, "It is my responsibility to take care of you."

"I am not a responsibility!" Harry said frowning, "I don't need someone to take care of me, nor do I need them to think that they should because they have too!"

"That is not what I meant." Severus said, he sighed before kneeling in front of Harry's seat. "What I meant was that it is my child you are carrying. I want take care of you when you are sick, hold you when you scared, protect you and the baby. I want to be there for you, not because I think I have to, or because I think you need it, but because I want to, and because I love you, you silly boy."

"Oh," Harry said. Severus rolled his eyes.

"So eloquent." he said. "Harry, I know I ruined our relationship, but I beg you for another chance to prove how much I love you."

Harry stared at him for a moment before he took his hand and laid it over his slightly swollen stomach, "I will give you another chance. We need to take it slow this time, we would not be the only ones hurt if we screw up."

Severus stared in awe at Harry's stomach. All he could think of was it was his son or daughter Harry was carrying. He nodded at Harry's reasoning, but could not take his eyes away from his stomach. He could feel the swelling that was hidden by Harry's clothes. "I knew something was different about your body you were starting to show. I could have known about this a long time ago if I had just used my head."

"How did you notice I wasn't showing this much then? In the last week I have doubled in size." Harry muttered.

"You are perfect, can I see?" Severus whispered making a motion towards Harry's stomach. Harry blushed but nodded his head. He stood in front of Severus kneeling form and untucked his shirt. Severus stared at his stomach in awe. His hand trailing over the swelling. "Perfect."

Harry smiled down at him. Harry ran his fingers though Severus hair, Severus leaned forward and kissed his stomach. "Did you go see Poppy already?"

"No, I was going after dinner." Harry said with a sigh, "I guess that went out the window. I didn't even get to eat dinner."

"I'll take care of that." Severus said calling for a house elf for some food. After the two had eaten, Severus said, "Did Poppy tell you what you are having yet?"

"No, I am far enough along to do the spell to find out though." Harry said with a grin. "Do you have a preference?"

"No, you?"

"No, just as long as the baby is healthy I will be happy." Harry said with a grin, "Although, I have the nursery for both planned in my mind."

Severus chuckled, "Well, when we know we will have to go shopping. Tell me what you want for each."

"For a boy, I was thinking of having the walls painted to look like a quiditch field with each wall different for each house. A dark wood crib with green bedding and a quiditch mobile." Harry said shyly, "What do you think?"

"You would make a wall for all four houses?" Severus asked shocked, "Even Slytherin?"

"Well, yeah, the baby's daddy is a Slytherin after all." Harry said smiling.

"Well, what did you have planned for a little girl," Severus asked.

"I was thinking of having one wall painted as a mural of Hogwarts and the other walls painted to look like outside with animals and fairies all over, kind of like a fairy tale land. With a white circle crib with a very pale pink bedding. I want a pink netting to come down around the crib."

"Basically every girls princess room." Severus said chuckling.

"Well, yeah, I have the money for it, so why shouldn't my baby have the best room money can buy, or a room that every child dreams of." Harry said frowning.

"Do you want the rooms done so well because of your childhood?"

"Partially." Harry said with a sheepish smile, "The other part is I just want the best for this baby."

"I do as well," Severus looked to the clock and sighed, "Well, it is time to meet with the executioners."

**AN: This is the last of what I had prewritten. I promise to try to write at least a chapter a week. I have a good idea where I would like this story to go, but if you have any ideas I am open to them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters.**

All the great responses got me motivated to write this last night before bed!

Chapter 5

Harry had to force himself to walk with Severus to the Headmaster's office. "Harry, it will be alright, I promise." Severus told him taking his hand and pulling him forward.

"I don't think I can do this, Sev." Harry said. "He is so angry at me."

"No, he is angry at me; I promise it will be fine." Severus said with a grin. "Afterwards perhaps a trip to the infirmary."

"Why?" Harry asked in shock.

"To find out if you are having a girl or boy." Severus said with a smile. For a moment, he pictured Harry holding a little boy with black hair and green eyes smiling at him.

"Oh," Harry said with a sheepish smile. "You really want to know now? Instead of waiting?"

"Of course, it will make it easier to purchase what the baby needs." Severus said. Harry sighed as the gargoyle came into view.

"It will be fine I promise." Severus said. When they were standing in the office, Severus faced Sirius, "You may not like me, I'll be honest, I don't like you, but for Harry's sake we can at least try to get along."

Sirius looked at Severus in shock, and then looked to Harry who was looking up at Severus with a happy smile. Sirius sighed, "Fine, I still do not approve of the two of you."

"I understand," Severus said, "You think of him as your son. I am sure many years down the road, if this baby was in this situation, I would want to murder the person who impregnated my child."

"Harry," Sirius said. Harry glanced up at Sirius, "I am sorry I lost my temper and yelled at you. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I know. I know I disappointed you, and I am so sorry. But I wouldn't undo this even if I could!"

"I wouldn't ask you too." Sirius said, "Again, I apologize to both of you. I needed to calm down before I realized I was making the situation worse."

"I still am not happy," Remus growled from the corner. Severus looked at the angry werewolf. Harry looked over surprised he had not noticed him. A quick glance around the room showed Poppy and Professor McGonagall listening to their conversations. "You touched my cub."

"I did," Severus said with a sigh, "I love him. I will not stay away from him."

"Bit of a warning," Remus growled at him, "Mooney wants your blood, and will have it if you ever hurt him."

"Understood," Severus said feeling like a teenager meeting the parents.

"Wonderful, now that we are all getting along," Albus said, he was thrown several shocked looks from the people in the room. "How about some tea?"

"OOH, can I have a piece of chocolate cake with strawberries?" Harry asked suddenly. Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Poppy asked him, but looking at Severus.

"Of course he has," Severus said offended. "Since you are here Poppy can you find out if we are having a girl or boy?"

Poppy grinned at him, "After tea."

Harry giggled at Severus frustrated look. "I think we should wait."

Severus glared at him. "An hour ago you couldn't wait to find out what we are having."

"I know, now I think we should wait because it irritates you." Harry said with a chuckle.

"We need to discuss rooming situations, and care for the baby after the birth." Albus said chuckling.

"Harry will be with us." Sirius said frowning, "I understand your situation, but I do not think you two need to be living together."

"I will have my own room there though." Harry tried to reason with him.

"But would you sleep in it?" Remus asked him. Harry blushed, "And there is my answer. You will room with us."

"No," Severus said frowning. "He will be staying in my quarters. When the baby is here, I want to be able to see him or her whenever I want. I also want to be able to spend time with Harry whenever I want, or whenever he wants."

"Absolutely not." Sirius said frowning.

"Let's sit down and discuss this calmly." Albus said. When they were all seated, Albus said, "I can arrange a rooming situation where Harry and the baby's room are between both your quarters, you will have a shared common living area, as well as individual studies. I can also if you wish have a play room added now."

Severus looked at the Sirius and Remus before glancing at Harry who was looking between the three hopefully, "Is this what you want Harry?"

"Not if you won't be happy." Harry said frowning, "I would like to be able to see all of you, but I don't want anyone to be unhappy."

"Harry we will all make allowances if this is what you want. We can change the arrangements later if we can not get along." Severus said. After a moment, Harry nodded at him. "Do you two think we can all manage to get along without killing each other?"

"I suppose." Sirius said looking at Remus.

Remus sighed, "I would do anything for my cub."

"I am not asking this because I don't think you are safe, I am asking for my piece of mind," Severus said suddenly, "Remus, even though I will continue to make the wolfsbane potion for you I ask that you be somewhere else during the full moon. I know that you will be safe, but Harry will be there pregnant, and not long from now, the baby will be in those rooms. For my state of mind, would you be willing to go somewhere else? I will pay for you to go anywhere you want to go."

Harry looked at Severus in shock, "Sev!"

"No, Harry, he is right." Remus said, "Every so often the potion fails and I go crazy. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens to you or the baby."

"We will go to Grimmauld Place every month," Sirius said nodding, "I already have accommodations in place for just such a thing."

"Now on to happier subjects!" Albus said clapping.

"I still want my cake!" Harry said interrupting him. Albus chuckled and called for a house elf to order tea and a piece of cake for Harry. "Thank you!"

"Now, as I was saying. Who do you plan to care for the baby after the birth? I can check to see if any of the house elves can be a nanny elf." Albus said, "Or you could hire a nanny."

"Well, I could always take the baby to classes with me," Harry said when Severus started to say something, he continued, "I don't mean all the classes Sev. I love Hagrid dearly, but I am scared to attend class most days!" A few chuckles met his answer, "Transfiguration and charms should be safe enough, and Runes as well would be safe. I really don't want the baby with anyone else unless it is necessary."

"What about D.A.D.A.?" Sirius asked.

"No," Severus said, "Absolutely not."

"I agree," Remus said shaking his head when Sirius started to speak. "At least not on days we are practicing spells. Most days you would be safe, and I could always tell you which days a week in advance that you would not be able to bring the baby."

"And for his potions class?" Minerva asked.

"I thought that would be a good time for the baby to spend time with his daddy." Harry said with a grin. "A few well placed wards and the baby would be fine while I work on the potion, and if it is a lecture day, I can always copy Hermione's notes."

"That is cheating," Severus said with a grin.

"Does that take care of all the classes?" Albus asked.

"No, Care of Magical Creatures and the days they are practicing spells in D.A.D.A." Poppy said.

"Well is there anyone you would trust to care for the baby on those times?" Minerva asked.

"I would trust any of you in this room," Severus said, "Even you Black. Other than you five, Molly Weasley."

"I agree." Harry said.

"So it is settled, we have a list of 6 people to watch the baby when needed, other than that you will take the baby to classes with you." Albus said with a grin.

"Does every student who gets pregnant have to go though meetings like this one?" Harry asked as he finished his cake.

"No, most of them are forced to switch classes, so that each parent would be with the baby at all times in their rooms, except for extreme case situation." Severus said, "But as the other parent is a teacher this situation is different."

"Well, I always like special treatment!" Harry said with a grin.

**AN: I will not place a lot of AN so if I do it is to say something specific….I just want to thank everyone for the support! I have had several people ask me about deleted scene or the back story, so when this story is finished I will write a story about the back story of how the two got together and everyone reactions on finding out, and also the deleted scenes! In the next chapter we find out what they are having and the rest of the Weasley's find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters.**

Chapter 6

"Professor McGonagall, would you like to show these gentlemen to their new quarters. The house elves should have it set up by now." Albus said with a grin. "I told them to leave everything in neutral colors and that you four would decide what colors you want in the rooms."

When they were in the room, they looked around at the blue, brown and cream room. "Can I pick the colors?" Sirius asked with a grin. The common room was a large room with big windows for lots of natural light. There were two sofas and several big chairs around the room. The front wall by the door was covered in a bookshelf and a fireplace dominated the back wall. Off to the left side of the room was a kitchen and behind the kitchen was a hallway that led to Remus and Sirius' room and studies. To the right a hallway led to Severus's room and studies, to the right of the fireplace a hallway led to Harry's room and two empty white rooms which was assumed to be the nursery and play room.

"Not going to happen Padfoot." Remus said chuckling, "We let you pick after school and ended up with an explosion of colors everywhere."

Harry chuckled, "Well, we all have to pick together, which can equal an argument. So I think we should stick to neutrals."

"I agree," Severus said.

"I like these colors browns and creams, with the occasional blue for color." Remus said, "It's probably best to keep away from house colors in our common area."

Sirius laughed, "I can always sneak in red items."

Harry frowned at him, "We are supposed to be getting along!"

"A few pranks never hurt anyone." Sirius said with a grin. Severus felt himself tense up.

"NO!" Harry said adamantly. "You will not prank anyone in our rooms, or any of us three period! I am pregnant, what if you startle me so badly I go into labor!"

"Alright, alright, no pranking." Sirius said pouting.

"I didn't say you couldn't prank anyone other than us three, as long as it is not something mean!" Harry said smiling at him.

"And as long as you don't prank just Slytherins as well." Severus said frowning. He moved to sit on a sofa and Harry sat beside him ignoring the frowns from his two godfathers. "Do you need anything Harry?"

"Not right now, but in the morning I will need one of the potions you were telling me about." Harry said laying his head on Severus shoulder. "I have homework I should be doing, but none of it is due for a couple of days."

"Hmm," Severus hummed wrapping his arms around Harry, "Perhaps I can be convinced to help you with your homework."

"Tomorrow I will convince you, now I am tired and I have class in the morning." Harry said closing his eyes.

"Then you should go to bed," Sirius said trying to get the two to separate.

"No, too comfortable." Harry muttered. Remus sighed but watched as Harry drifted off to sleep.

"We need to set up rules," Sirius said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said looking up from Harry.

"Rules for the two of you." Sirius said nodding.

"We are adults, we will make our own rules, thank you very much." Severus sneered at the two of them. "If he wants to sleep in my bed every night, or me in his, it is our choice. I will not force him to make a decision, and neither should you!"

"Would you three be quiet I am trying to sleep!" Harry muttered, "But Sev is right, Siri. I will sleep with him when I chose too. But don't worry it will not happen for awhile." _Just until my hormones become even more uncontrollable, _Harry thought fighting a grin.

"It's late and we should all head to our own beds," Remus said with a frown.

"I just said I would decide where I sleep." Harry said frowning at him, "and tonight I decide to sleep on the sofa!"

Sirius chuckled, "Harry you are not sleeping on the sofa, you would be uncomfortable and wake up hurting in the morning."

"Which will make you cranky," Severus said grinning at Harry, "Come on, I will carry you to bed."

Harry did not say anything as he was carried to his bed, he checked to make sure that his godfather's were not following them. When he was sure, he placed a kiss on Severus' neck. "Love you."

"I love you too." Severus said. Harry grinned at him, "I know that grin, and it means trouble for someone."

"I have no idea what you mean." Harry said grinning, "I was just going to suggest you lay down beside me until I fall asleep, but if you don't want to lay and cuddle with me I understand."

"No, I will cuddle with you until your godfathers try to drag me away." Severus said smiling.

"Good thing, I warded the hallway to anyone but you and me then." Harry whispered. Severus stood Harry on his feet by the bed and groaned as Harry's body rubbed against his. "I know I am horny too, but I really am too tired tonight. Tomorrow morning though, I might sneak into your bed."

"Or I can just stay in here with you." Severus said looking hopeful.

"It's a thought, but Sirius and Remus are standing at the end of the hall waiting for you to come out if you don't leave in a respectable amount of time, they will have puppies." Harry said sighing, "Which means no cuddling."

"I thought the saying was having kittens?" Severus asked confused.

"Normally yeah, but since one is a grim and the other is a wolf, they would have puppies!" Harry said grinning, "Now before you have to leave, I want a kiss."

Severus grinned before leaning down to peck Harry's lips. "How was that?"

"Not what I had in mind," Harry said frowning.

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry with the slightest pressure against his lips before claiming Harry's mouth in a demanding kiss. When he pulled away they were both breathing harshly, and Harry was flushed, "Better?" Harry could only nod as Severus calmly stripped him kissing different places on his body. When he laid Harry down Harry was half-asleep. "Goodnight." he whispered as he left the room.

Harry woke the next morning well rested and smiling. He got up and showered before dressing for school, frowning when he noticed how tight they were getting. When he walked into the common living area, Severus was sitting looking though papers. "Sev, I need to go get some new robes soon."

"This weekend sound good?" Severus asked him smiling. Harry nodded and moved to sit beside him. Severus stopped him, so that he could run his hands over his stomach. Harry smiled down at him. "It is hard for me to believe that you have our child in here. You know I never dreamed that I would have children."

Harry smiled, "Me either. I didn't believe that I would live long enough."

"You will, and we will raise this baby together." Severus said.

"You know we can't call it baby forever." Harry said, "How about at the end of the day we meet at the infirmary to find out what we are having?"

"Are we invited?" Remus asked from behind Harry. Harry jumped startled to find someone listening to their conversation.

"If you wish to come, you are more than welcome." Severus said. He grinned at Harry, "After all, you will be the grandparents."

Harry chuckled at Sirius' dismayed face, "I can't be a grandfather! I'm too young!"

"Well, you will be," Remus said chuckling. "Grab your potion Harry; we all need to head to breakfast."

The four walked to the Great Hall in silence. Severus holding Harry's hand, before they entered, Severus said, "If you have any problems come and get me immediately, and."

"Yes, I know, watch for stray hexes, and no running." Harry said giving him a cheeky grin, and a kiss to the cheek. "Don't worry so; it will give you gray hair!"

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table by Hermione. "Why in the world didn't you tell us?" Ginny said glaring at him.

"I didn't want to worry anyone, and I was afraid you would be angry." Harry told her wincing at her tone.

"Oh, I am not angry you are pregnant. I am angry I had to find out from someone else! You slept with Professor Snape!" Ginny said grinning, "I need details!"

Harry threw his head back and laughed, "Sorry, if it gets back to him that I was discussing our personal life, he might give me a detention."

"Oh, but think of all the fun you could have with him in detention!" Hermione said chuckling.

"What has been the reaction so far?" Harry asked her, trying and failing to keep the thoughts from his brain about what the two of them could get up to in detention.

"Well, most of the people are happy for you; some are confused and want details of how you got together." Hermione said, she paused and looked around, "And then there are some who are really angry at you."

"Such as my prat of a brother, who thinks you betrayed Gryffindor by sleeping with the head of Slytherin." Ginny said. "Oh, just a fair warning he sent off letters to the rest of my family."

"Damn!" Harry said frowning, "Your mom is going to kill me for not telling her!"

"And then she will revive you and knit you lots of baby clothes!" Hermione said laughing. "Any idea what you are having?"

"Not yet we find out this afternoon." Harry said grinning.

Severus watched Harry leave the Great Hall to head to his first class, before heading to his office to finish grading papers before his first class. As he entered his office, someone grabbed him and pushed him against the wall holding him by his robes. As he reached for his wand, his hand was grabbed. "What the hell, Black?"

"Listen very carefully, Snape," Sirius snarled at him, "I couldn't say anything last night without upsetting Harry, but I don't think you are good enough for him. But for whatever reason you seem to make him happy. I am giving you one shot not to hurt him, or I will kill you and make your body disappear. It is taking all of my will power not to kill you for touching him. The only thing stopping me from kicking your ass is Harry would see the marks and be angry with me. Do you understand?"

"Understood Black, will you let go now?" Severus said.

"Yeah," Sirius said before punching him hard in the stomach. "He won't see that mark." Sirius stormed from the office slamming the door behind him. Severus winced at the pain in his stomach. He glanced to where the werewolf was sitting.

"You here to hit me as well?" Severus sneered.

"No, but you can't say you didn't deserve that." Remus said frowning. "I was here to make sure he didn't kill you. That was the promise he gave me for me letting him handle you instead of me."

Remus stood to leave and Severus said, "I don't think I deserve him either."

Remus looked at him for a moment before saying, "And yet he loves you enough to stand up for you when you and Sirius were fighting. Do not abuse his trust or love for you, or Sirius will be the least of your worries."

Harry tried to rush though dinner, but Hermione kept telling him to slow down. "I'm sorry, I am just so excited, we are going to find out what we are having!"

"Well, if you choke to death it won't matter!" Neville said laughing. Harry looked sheepish.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said coming to stand behind him. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you have visitors in my office."

"Visitors?" Harry asked shocked, "Who came to visit me?"

"A group of Weasley's." she replied grinning at his shocked face. "Mr. Weasley and Miss. Weasley, you are requested as well. Miss. Granger you may attend if you so desire."

"Ha Potter, Mom is going to convince you to get rid of that baby!" Ron said walking behind him

"Ronald!" Hermione said shocked, "what has gotten in to you!"

They walked the rest of the way in silence, when they entered the office Harry was engulfed in a hug, "Oh you poor dear! Ron told me what happened! It will be all right, I will help take care of you. I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will take care of Professor Snape, and you will never have to see him again."

"What?" Harry asked confused, "Why wouldn't I want to see him again?"

"Ron told us that he raped you, it's alright, there is no need to be ashamed!" Arthur said. The twins looked furious behind him; it looked like the only Weasley's missing were Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"What!" Harry said shocked, "He didn't rape me!" Harry turned on Ron, "What in the hell is your problem? I do not know what you were thinking lying about that! You could have got him in trouble!"

"He deserves to be in trouble!" Ron yelled. "He chased after a 16 year old!"

"He didn't chase me!" Harry growled at him, "I chased him!"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter why," Molly said frowning at her youngest son, "Why did you lie to me about this? You told me Harry said he was raped!"

"It is the equivalent of rape!" Ron snarled.

"I love him!" Harry whispered, "You are supposed to be my best friend, and support me."

"I am trying to support you!" Ron yelled, "He took advantage of you!"

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Harry yelled. Ron jerked in response, "I wanted him. Why can you not understand? I love him! Why is everyone against me being happy?"

"I am not against you being happy!" Ron said, "He has been mean to you since you were eleven! How could you want to be with him?"

"I just do, please don't do this Ron." Harry said turning his back on him, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry. Ron lied; I was not raped. I love Severus very much. Can we talk tomorrow please? I am supposed to meet Sev at the infirmary."

"Is everything alright?" Molly asked him.

"Yes," Harry said grinning, "We are going to find out what I am having!"

"Oh, how exciting." Molly said grinning.

"Would you and Mr. Weasley like to come?" Harry asked. Molly got excited.

"Of course, this will be one of my grandbabies!" Molly said.

Fred and George pulled him away from the group, "You are sure you are not being forced into a relationship with him?" One of the twins asked. Harry was sure that it was George.

"Positive." Harry said nodding his head.

"He did not rape you?" Fred asked.

"No." Harry said.

"We can kill him if you want," they said in unison.

"No, I love him." Harry said.

"Alright, good enough for us." Fred said grinning.

"We need details." George said smirking.

"Later," Harry said grinning.

"You are our little brother," George said.

"We would defend you if you need us to." Fred finished. "Tell him to treat you well."

"Or we will make him." George finished.

"Alright." Harry said. "We have to go or we will be late."

Harry led the assembled group of Weasley's to the infirmary. Severus' eyes widened when he was followed in. "Harry, Poppy will only 4 people to come in with us."

"I know." Harry said grinning. "Only Remus, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be coming in with us. The rest are going to wait to find out what we are having."

A few minutes later Poppy led the group into a curtained area with a silencing spell around it. "Well, hop up on the table and pull up your shirt, Harry, and we will find out what you are having."

Harry pulled his shirt up. Poppy waited until he was comfortable before casting a spell and an image appeared above his stomach, "Wow." Harry whispered.

Severus agreed with him. He took Harry's hand and watched the baby suck their thumb. Poppy grinned at them, "Well gentlemen, would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please," Severus whispered never taking his eyes off the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" Poppy said.

**AN: I had to stop here I could have kept going! I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews! I am thrilled to be getting such a positive response. Well now, we know what they are having and why Ron is being such a jerk. Now that he knows how Harry feels he will be better, I promise. I don't like a mean Ron most of the time. I chose a girl, because I think it is funny to imagine the mean potions master with pink dresses.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters.**

**I am so sorry this took so long! Lots of drama at my house, I have a 10 year old with Aspergers, and life can get crazy sometimes! **

Chapter 7

Harry sat at the table the next morning staring at the moving picture of his little girl. "A girl." Harry whispered. Thoughts flew though his mind. Dresses, dollies, and dress-up. Harry grinned at the image of Severus being forced to sit and have a tea party, and having to wear a tiara and gloves. Harry covered his mouth to stop the giggles from escaping. "A little girl."

The owls swept down dropping bringing the morning mail and papers. Harry looked up as Neville sat beside him. "So, what are you having?"

"A girl." Harry said grinning widely.

"I never pictured you with a girl, only a boys, since you are such an outdoors person." Neville said grinning.

Harry frowned, "Do you think I will mess up?"

"No!" Neville said shocked, "I think you will be a great dad, or would that be mum?"

"Haven't thought about it." Harry said honestly, "What do most men who carry get called?"

"It goes by preference." Neville said grinning. "You know when it was pointed out that you would not be able to play quiditch this year several people started crying, I think I even saw Professor McGonagall with tears in her eyes this morning. Rumor has it she was holding the quiditch cup and telling it how much she would miss it."

"I believe that oddly enough," Harry said laughing, "Sev, I mean Professor Snape was angry at me for catching the snitch and winning the cup."

"Harry can I talk to you?" Ron said from behind him. Harry stiffened and turned to face him.

"Yes?" Harry said not standing.

"In private please." Ron said. Harry sighed but stood and left the great hall, Ron following behind him. When they were in the hall he spun to face him.

"What? Need more lies to tell?" Harry asked sneering.

"No, I need to apologize." Ron said bowing his head, "I should have asked what had happened between the two of you first before getting angry. In my defense however, I still don't understand how you could be with someone who has been so mean to you!"

"You know why he had to treat me that way!" Harry snarled, "He has hated himself for every mean thing he had to say, but if it had got back to Voldemort then he would have been killed! He apologized to me, and treated me with respect when we started our lessons again at the end of the fifth year! Hell, if it wasn't for him, we all would have went to the ministry and could of gotten killed!"

"I know!" Ron said through gritted teeth, "You may be able to forgive him, but I can't! He made our life hell!"

"Ron," Harry said frowning at him, "You know why he did that. There has to be another reason for you acting this way. You were acting like this before you found out about Sev."

Ron glared at him before yelling, "You can't be gay! You were going to marry my sister and be my brother! And then Professor Snape decides he wants you, and you don't want to be with Ginny anymore!"

"When did I want to be with Ginny?" Harry asked confused.

"Last year! You were trying to get her to go out with you all year." Ron said.

Harry started laughing, "You thought I wanted to date Ginny? No, I didn't approve of her boyfriend. He wasn't treating her right, and her grades started showing that. I wanted Sev since around the end of our fifth year, but didn't realize it till summer."

"But, but, I don't understand!" Ron stuttered out. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Snape, of all people!"

"Because I knew how you would react!" Harry said with a sigh. "Listen, I am not supposed to be getting riled up. If Sev or Siri find out I'm in big trouble."

Ron snickered, "Sorry, not laughing at you just the image." He said in response to the glare. "Listen, you're still my best mate, and that will never change, but I need some time to digest this."

"Understood." Harry said as he watched Ron walk away. Harry turned and walked back into the Great Hall, sitting beside Neville again. "Professor Snape is amazing, and I will thank him everyday." Harry told him grinning.

Neville chocked on his pumpkin juice, "Do I even want to know what he did?"

"He gave me a potion for my morning sickness, this is the first morning in weeks that I have been able to eat anything! What ever did you think I meant Neville?" Harry said grinning. People all over the hall turned to see what had the Longbottom heir laughing so hard.

Several days later Harry walked into his potions class and moved to sit beside Hermione, "Mr. Potter a moment please."

Harry grinned at Severus before moving to stand in front of him. "Yes, Professor."

"Are you sure you are alright to be doing this potion?" Severus said. He wanted to send Harry out of the room and ban him from potions, but knew Harry would have a fit. "Please think carefully."

Harry started to glare at him, but saw the worry in his eyes, "Professor Snape, do you feel that I should not be doing this particular potion or any potion?"

"This one is safe enough, I suppose." Severus said sighing. "Take you seat, I will be by momentarily to ward you cauldron and the cauldrons around you."

Harry rolled his eyes but took his seat ignoring the glares from the Slytherins. He placed his ingredients in front of him and started to prepare them. Someone knocked into him almost sending him into the table stomach first, but he caught himself. He turned to glare at Gregory Goyle, "What is your problem?"

"Sorry, it was an accident." Goyle said sneering, "You were in my way."

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked from behind Harry.

Goyle grinned at Harry, "Yes Professor Snape, Potter tripped me."

"Did he now." Severus said. His eyes went to Harry, "Did you trip him?"

"No, he knocked into me almost knocking me into the table." Harry said frowning. Severus eyes widened before darting to Harry's stomach.

"10 points from Slytherin for lying to a teacher, another 10 points for hitting a student, and another 15 points for trying to get another student in trouble." Severus said glaring.

"But professor!" Goyle said shocked.

"Do I need to take more points? Get to your seat now." Severus snapped out. When he was gone he turned to Harry, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry said grinning at him. It was nice to be believed and stood up for from the man he loved so much. Severus pulled his wand and warded the caldrons all around him. Harry rolled his eyes again, but knew that Severus just wanted the two of them safe.

When he had walked back to the front of the class Hermione whispered, "He really does love you, doesn't he?"

"Yea, he does." Harry said grinning. His smile stayed on his face for the rest of the day and into the evening. He was eating dinner when his head of house approached him again.

"Mr. Potter, can I see you in my office after dinner please?"

"Of course, Professor." Harry said, he finished dinner confused as to what she needed him for.

When he entered her office she turned to him with a grin, "You are not in trouble, I just wanted to talk to you in private. Professors Black, Lupin, and Snape, well I guess I can call them by their names can't I. Anyway, they know this I just didn't want to tell you in the great hall, you shopping trip has been approved for this weekend. You are to be escorted by Sirius, Remus, and Severus and a couple of aurors."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Harry said getting excited, he would be able to get everything his little girl would need.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters.**

Chapter 8

Harry went to bed that night and laid there thinking of what he could possibly need. He had to make a list! Harry climbed out of bed and ran towards the main room in his boxers, startling Sirius and Remus who were sitting in the common room. "Harry what are…"

Harry did not stop to listen but opened Severus door and climbed on his bed shaking Severus, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Harry? What is wrong?" Severus asked coming awake.

"You have to get up!" Harry demanded.

"Why?" Severus asked confused.

"We have to make a list! We are going shopping the day after tomorrow for the baby! We need to make a list of what we need, and we need to decide on a baby name! We need to paint the baby's room!"

"Harry, I love you, but it is night time! We can make a list tomorrow, and we have five months to paint the babies room and decide on a name." Severus said trying to reason with Harry. Harry's glare had him sighing and sitting up in bed. "Is there no way I can convince you to sleep tonight and start this tomorrow?"

"Severus Snape! This is your daughter!" Harry said glaring at him, "We need to prepare for her! There is so much we need diapers, clothes, furniture, toys, and bottles! That is just the tip of the iceberg!"

"Harry," Severus said calmly, "I promise you, we will get everything we need."

"But what if we forget something?" Harry demanded, "We need to make a list just in case."

"And we will," Severus tried to reason with him.

"Right now," Harry demanded. He turned and glared over his shoulder when he heard Sirius chuckle from the doorway, "What are you just standing there for? You need to start painting the nursery!"

"Harry it is almost midnight!" Sirius complained. "And there are spells to change the color of the room."

"I don't want spells used in the baby's room!" Harry hissed out. "They need to be painted."

"Harry, cub, you have class tomorrow and need your rest. You're pregnant." Remus said trying to reason with him. "And you shouldn't be in the rooms when the nursery is being painted. The fumes could be bad for you and the baby."

"That's right Harry," Severus said jumping in, "On Sunday you can shopping with Remus while Sirius and I work on the nursery."

Harry glared at him, "Are you telling me that you are not going shopping with me?"

"No, we are going shopping together Saturday." Severus said. "If you don't want us to spell the wall colors, you can not be in the rooms while they are being painted."

"But what if you don't get it the right color?" Harry asked him, "Or the right mural! OH! I know I will have Luna do the mural she is an amazing artist. I can also help with the drawing before it's painted."

"Harry, listen to me, it is late. You need your rest to stay healthy for the baby." Severus said, "Tomorrow you can talk to Luna about helping with the mural, I would also suggest asking other friends to help."

"Alright." Harry said frowning, "I don't see why we can't make the list tonight."

"This way we will all be wide awake and thinking on our feet when the list is made," Remus pointed out. "Right now, we are tired and will miss things on the list!"

"Oh, sorry," Harry said before leaning over and kissing Severus on the cheek, "Go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Severus watched Harry leave the room shaking his head. He glanced towards Remus and Sirius who were still standing in the doorway, "You two can go and close the door behind you."

Harry flopped onto his back and groaned a quick tempus charm showed that it was nearly 3 A.M. He was horny; he pushed his pants down and grabbed his cock. "Damn it!" Harry ground out. "This isn't good enough!"

Harry fixed his clothes and quietly made his way down the hall and to Severus's room. He entered the room and stripped his pants off before climbing onto the bed. Severus did not wake up and Harry grinned, thankfully, Severus was sleeping on his back. Harry pulled the covers down and gently pulled Severus's pants down before leaning down and taking his cock into his mouth.

Severus woke up thinking he was having a really good dream, before realizing that it was not a dream and Harry had his mouth around his cock. Severus groaned and arched his hips, "God Harry! You are amazing with your mouth!"

Harry pulled his mouth away and grinned at him, "Do you like that? You know what I like, I like when you are deep in me, holding me down, and making me cum."

"God Harry do you know what you do to me?" Severus groaned pulling Harry up, flipping to where he was laying between Harry's legs, their cocks rubbed against each other, and Harry moaned and arched his back. "Harry, how far do you want this to go?"

"I want you to fuck me, hard!" Harry groaned out. Severus grinned and leaned down kissing Harry while reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

**(Deleted Sex Scene, same as before if you want a copy PM me and I will send it to you.)**

Severus managed to keep his weight on his arms and rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "Not that I am complaining, but what brought this on?"

"This baby is messing with my hormones and I was horny. It is partially your fault that I am this way, so you had to deal with it." Harry said with a grin. Severus chuckled and moved to his side pulling Harry with him so he could stay inside Harry.

"I can handle that," Severus said with a grin, "Have I told you today, that I love you?"

"No, have I told you that I love you?" Harry asked him running his hands along Severus' chest. Harry leaned forward and kissed his chest, "I am going to have to go back to my room in a moment before Sirius or Remus check on me."

"Stay, they can't say anything." Severus said leaning forward and kissing Harry gently on the lips, "I very clearly heard you say that I could make love to you, and I have every intention of doing so before morning."

Harry woke the next morning curled next to Severus and laying across his chest. "Morning Sev."

"Good Morning Harry." Severus said giving Harry a quick kiss. "Would you like to shower with me this morning?"

Harry grinned at him, "Can I get a repeat of last night in the shower?"

"I might be persuaded." Severus said grinning. The two walked in to the restroom, Severus watched Harry turn the water on and then look at him. "You know I find you very sexy with you showing signs of carrying my daughter in your stomach. I can't wait until you are rounded." Severus fell to his knees and ran his hands over Harry's stomach. "This is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. This is proof that I love you, and that you are mine."

"You are a possessive man, aren't you?" Harry said. Severus grinned at him as he led the two of them into the shower. Severus pulled him against him.

"Very possessive." Severus growled out. Severus kissed him. Before breaking the kiss and biting Harry gently on the neck. A quickly whispered spell had Harry ready for him. Severus lifted Harry who wrapped his legs around his waist. Severus was about to enter him when the bathroom door burst open.

"Severus! Harry is missi…." Sirius said stopping when he caught sight of the two of them, "What in the hell are you two doing?"

"Siri!" Harry screamed out, burying his face into Severus shoulder.

"Get your ass out of the shower, now!" Sirius yelled, "What are you thinking, Harrison James Potter!"

"Black, get the hell out of my bathroom!" Severus yelled.

"Get out of my godson!" Sirius shot back.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed. "Please go, we will be out in a minute!"

"Five minutes, I will be waiting outside the door."

"You will do no such thing." Severus said. When he was gone, Harry groaned.

"That was embarrassing!" Harry whispered.

"Indeed." Severus said sighing. "He has really bad timing as well."

Harry chuckled, "Yes he does." Harry cupped Severus face, "I promise you we will finish this sometime today."

"Oh, that is a given, Mr. Potter." Severus said smirking, "You have potions today, and you will be staying after class today."


	10. Temporary Authors Note

**This is only a Temporary Authors Note! I promise I will take it down with my next chapter. (Which will hopefully be up tomorrow!) I have posted this story on adultfanfiction. Net my user name is he_is_the_love_of_my_life this is the unedited version. Also, I just wanted to back this story up on another sight in case FF deletes it you all know where to find it. If you have not already put me on Author alerts and if they delete this story, I will repost it again! lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly, I am not the owner of this story. If I were, I would not be writing on FF. I do not own the story, or the characters.**

AN:

Hopefully I still have followers of this story! I am soooo sorry it took so long to update, my computer crashed, and I just got it back. Hopefully updates will be faster now.

**I have posted this story on adultfanfiction. Net my user name is he_is_the_love_of_my_life this is the unedited version. Also, I just wanted to back this story up on another sight in case FF deletes it you all know where to find it. If you have not already done so put me on Author alerts and if they delete this story, I will repost it again and again and again! LOL**

Chapter 9

Severus quickly washed Harry's body, every so often rubbing his stomach housing his daughter. Severus kissed Harry hard before pulling away with a sigh. "We have to get out there before they come back in."

"Sirius is pissing me off!" Harry ground out. "I am an adult! Why can't I make choices for myself?"

"Harry, we have been over this, to them you are still a little kid." Severus said with a small smile, "I don't agree with them, but that is how they see you. It will just take time."

Harry sighed before leaving the shower. Severus wrapped him in a towel drying him gently kissing the swelling of his stomach. Harry's hands tightened in his hair. "Sev that is not the way to get me to hurry."

Severus chuckled, "Would you like something to wear, I can call for a house elf?"

Harry got a wicked grin on his face, "No that is alright, I think I will go to my room dressed in a towel."

Severus shook his head, "You are a cruel man, are you trying to torture me?"

Harry laughed, "No, just thought maybe it would shock Remus and Sirius into silence and then we can get ready and by then it would be time to head to the great hall and by this evening maybe they would have forgotten."

Severus threw his head back laughing. After he got his laughter under control he said, "I don't think that will work."

"Well, damn!" Harry said chuckling, "I like seeing you like that."

"Like what?" Severus asked confused.

"Happy," Harry said wrapping his arms around Severus waist. "I don't get to see it often enough."

"Well, now that I am no longer a spy, you will see it a lot more. I might smile in class just to see the reactions." He replied, after that it was Harry's turn to burst into laughter. A few minutes later the pair was dressed, Dobby had been kind enough to bring Harry an outfit for the day. When they left Severus's rooms still laughing they met a angry Sirius and Remus.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sirius ground out. "I told you to stay out of his bed!"

"Sirius!" Harry said smiling, "Good Morning to you too! How was your night?"

"It was fine, wait, don't change the subject!" Sirius said frowning, "What were you doing in his rooms?"

"Showering," Harry said grinning, "No wonder you always smell of dog if you don't know what it is! Remus, I solved the puzzle, now you can fix it!"

"Stop changing the subject cub." Remus said shaking his head in exasperation. "Were the two of you having sex in the shower?"

"Remus! That is a private question, you don't hear me asking you two about your sex life!" Harry said wide eyed. Severus was biting the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at him, "The nerve! We are leaving if you can't keep from such personal questions. The nerve!" Harry pulled Severus from the room. Remus and Sirius looked at each other shocked the two could hear Harry and Severus laughter.

Severus had his arm wrapped around Harry's waist and the two were still chuckling as they walked into the great hall. Everyone went silent when they saw their imposing potion master laughing and smiling down at what they thought was his least favorite student. Harry grinned up at him before standing up on his toes and kissing Severus on his cheek, "Have a good day, don't terrorize to many people!"

"I will try my best," Severus said shaking his head. "I will see you in class Mr. Potter."

"If I am late to class can I have detention?" Harry whispered up at him. Severus shook his head at him.

"Mr. Potter, you need to go eat breakfast and feed our daughter." Severus said with a chuckle. Harry grinned at him before heading to sit at Gryffindor table. Neville grinned at him as he sat down.

"Good morning Harry." Neville said.

"Morning." Harry looked down at the table and groaned, "I forgot my potion!" Harry stood and walked to stand in front of the head table crossing his arms over his chest, "You forgot!"

"Pardon?" Severus asked shocked, where had Harry's good morning went.

"You forgot my potion!" Harry ground out.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you could give an explanation." Professor McGonagall said.

"My morning sickness potion!" Harry said, "Sev forgot it!"

"You didn't remember it either!" Severus said. Harry glared at him. "But your right, I should have remembered. Dobby."

"Yes, Potion Master." Dobby said popping to stand right beside him.

"Please get Harry one of his morning potions from our rooms. Make sure you get one marked Harry please." Severus said.

Moments later Harry grinned at him, "Thank you!" and moved back to his table.

After he had moved away Severus was still staring at him in awe. Minerva chuckled, "Well, with mood swings like that things will be interesting for awhile."

"What just happened?" Hagrid said chuckling.

"Harry just had a pregnancy mood swing." Dumbledore said shaking his head. "It will be an interesting school year!"

The rest of the week passed quickly and Harry was up and ready to go shopping early Saturday morning. He was sitting in the common room waiting for everyone to wake up. Harry had cast the tempus charm several times before he got frustrated and cast a sonorous charm, "If you are not dressed and ready to leave in the next 30 minutes I will leave you! I am trying to shop for my daughter! Lets go people! I wanted to leave an hour ago!"

A thud from bedrooms informed him the Remus and Sirius were awake. Harry didn't hear anything from Severus so he stormed into the room to find that he wasn't there. Harry felt a little worry for a moment when Severus exited the bathroom. "I will be ready in a moment, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said grinning admiring Severus standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "I am excited. There is so much to get!"

"Harry, we don't have to buy everything today." Severus cautioned.

"No we don't, but we need to buy the basics." Harry said frowning at him. "Crib, bassinet, changing table, dresser, and the like. And clothes! She will need clothes, diapers, and toys! We also have to fill a play room for her."

"Harry, we have several years before the play room will be really needed." Severus said smiling at him moving to pull him against his chest. Harry ran his hands over Severus chest sighing.

"I just want everything to be perfect for her." Harry said.

"I know, and it will be," Severus said kissing the top of his head, "Now, I have to get dressed or we will not be going today."

"Alright, alright, but can I watch you get dressed?" Harry said as he ran his hands down Severus's arms. Severus chuckled but moved across the room to dress while Harry leaned against the wall running a hand over his stomach.

As the four wondered the stores, Severus found himself holding a tiny pink dress with ruffles. "Hard to believe that you will have a little girl wearing such things in a few months." Sirius said from beside him.

Severus didn't look away from the dress but replied, "Of course she will not wear such frivolous things."

"I think Harry will disagree with you, he has bought several similar dresses already." Sirius said with a chuckle. "But none the less, I think Harry will have her dressed in the best he can buy."

"I have already told him that I am buying everything today!" Severus said with a groan. "What has he slipped past me already?"

"Well, there is a bed, changing table, two dressers, an armoire, a chest, rocking chair, several outfits, and a baby bath." Harry said from behind him. Severus turned to face him, "I really wanted them." He said sheepishly.

"Is there anything left to buy?" Severus said chuckling.

"Yes, several bassinets, a baby sling, pram, travel cot, and of course more clothes is necessary." Harry said grinning, "Do you like that dress? I can add it to the pile."

"Yes, I like the dress," Severus said sending a glare with a warning to be quiet. "What in the world is a sling?"

"It will go across my chest for the baby to rest in while I am in classes." Harry said grinning. "I will have her close to me at all times."

"That doesn't sound very safe." Remus said. Severus frowned but nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, that is what magic is for, muggle slings are safe enough, but magical ones have extra protections on it. They have built in shields that repel most spells, and also protections on them that prevent anyone from removing the baby from the sling without my permission." Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "Honestly, did you think I hadn't done my research?"

"I'm sorry Harry," Remus said with a grin, "I don't know what I was thinking."


End file.
